<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Final Fantasy 14 au by Sinnamon_Troll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359081">Final Fantasy 14 au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll'>Sinnamon_Troll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Multiverse [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Miraculous Multiverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremely loose adaptation of Final Fantasy 14, with elements from other games as needed. Male Viera exist in a logical way, because the in game explanation for them is very stupid.</p><p>*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Multiverse [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Final Fantasy 14 au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sinnamon Troll💖09/21/2020<br/>FF14 but with Male Viera! Marc as the warrior of light and Chocobo! Nathaniel as his travel companion.<br/>Sinnamon Troll💖<br/> pinned <br/>a message<br/> to this channel. <br/>See all the pins.<br/>09/21/2020</p><p>Sinnamon Troll💖09/21/2020<br/>Viera</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow, King of the End09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can already sense the riding jokes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In ff13, we learn that some Chocobos can shape shift into humans. Nathaniel is one of these chocobos. He is a red chocobo, obviously</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖</span>
</p><p>
  <span> pinned </span>
</p><p>
  <span>a message</span>
</p><p>
  <span> to this channel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>See all the pins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SHADOW I JUST MADE THIS TAB</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JadeNova7w709/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow, King of the End09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pthh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I main a black mage in ff14 so I guess Marc is a black mage too. Your chocobo companion can heal you in the game so healer Nath, but since chocobo powers he doesn't get an official class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖</span>
</p><p>
  <span> pinned </span>
</p><p>
  <span>a message</span>
</p><p>
  <span> to this channel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>See all the pins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow, King of the End09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have more jokes, but so this doesn’t become NSFW I will show restraint</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So this will losely follow the plot of FF14.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which starts out with your character on a wagon with nothing but the cloths on their back heading for Ul'dah, the trading capital of the current continent you're on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flavor text lets you rp what your character is doing there, and for MY Viera I said she wants to be a merchant. I think you can choose adventurer or just traveling too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why is Marc headed to the big city (because Viera live in trees WAY away from civilization) all alone?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JadeNova7w709/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why is Marc going to the city instead of jsut staying in the forest with the other Viera?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What are his long term goals here? Does he want to see the world? Did he get kicked out for some reason?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is he trying to make a fortune?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crafting it's own class set, does he want to hone his skills?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think traveling and seeing the world makes the most sense for him, as a writer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So you enter the city, and get directed to essentially the welcome center. The owner is like "Boy if you want to make it in this city you need some money, get a job"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which then lets you go choose a combat class, but for this story she means actual work</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viera arn't even from the contentnet Ul'dah is on and you don't even SEE another one until like the 4th expansion so Marc is far, FAR from home</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this also makes him exotic so people want to talk to him. This helps him land some small jobs, mostly delivery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>thinks back to the starting story to try and recall what happened</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So some of these jobs send him out of the city to slay monsters for their parts, or to deal with pest problems ect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Typical RPG stuff</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he's out he hears the sounds of a VERY distressed Chocobo, and decides to follow it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds this bright red chocobo all tangled up in what looks like a hunters net, just miserably squaking it's brains out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's very cut up and injured from the sharp points of the net, and nearly being strangled it's so tangled up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc feels really sorry for it and tries to help, but when the bird sees him it starts freaking out more</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc knows a thing or two about quietly waiting and spooked animals, being a Viera, so he quietly sits and waits for the chocobo to calm down. He speaks to it in soothing tones and slowly, over the next hour, gets closer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally the Chocobo has tired itself out so much it can't even protest anymore, but Marc still keeps talking to it in low, soothing tones, explaining what he's doing as he gets out his knife to cut the ropes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could swear the bird could almost understand him. It's uncanny</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he gets the bird free, its too tired to run away so Marc gives it some carrots he was carrying. The chocobo warily accepts the food, but is still very tired. Marc tends to its wounds the best he can while the bird is distracted with eating</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magic is a thing, though Marc isn't very good at restorative magics, he manages to close the worst of the wounds</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: Looks like you're going to be ok now, I have to get going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chocobo: Kweh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: Don't look at me like that, you're going to be fine. Just stay away from shiny nets in the future, hmm?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Marc leaves, though he can see the chcobo following him in the distence, it leaves once he gets too close to the city</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the next couple weeks, whenever Marc goes far enough away from town, the red chocobo usually finds him. It keeps it's distence, but Marc knows it's there. He'll leave some food for it sometimes, wondering about the wisdom of feeding a wild animal but doing it anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During one of these outings, Marc finds a Lalafel (picture incoming) praying at some glowing tree. Guys in black robes show up to attack her, so Marc defends her because she has no weapons and was just minding her own buisness</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>lalafels. They're like two feet tall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JadeNova7w709/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>cute</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're the worst ok. Pretty much EVERY problem you have goes back to one of these fuckers, but I digress</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JadeNova7w709/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>they still cute tho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's just a personal grievance</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but they control the city Marc is currently in too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but anyway, the Marc is having a little trouble fighting these dudes, and the Chocobo flies in out of no where, screeching and feathers flying</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just fucks these guys up until they retreat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Lalafel is like :Oh how nice to have such a loyal friend 8) Well be seeing you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and leaves</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Marc is left with the Chocobo. Marc gently reaches out a hand, and for the first time the Chocobo lets him pet it and he's like awww we are friends</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: I wish I could keep you, but you can't have a Chocobo in the city without a licence, and only the military has those right now because of the Conflict (tm).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chocobo makes some sad noises and wanders off. Marc goes back to the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day the owner of the inn Marc has been staying at gives him a call like "Hey there's this boy here who's been looking for you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Marc is like??? OK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting in the waiting area of the first floor is this red haired, blue eyes boy who is looking around at everything like it might bite him. He also seems to have feathers in his hair? But this guy sees Marc and his eyes just LIGHT UP and he runs up to Marc and is like "Friend! 8DDD"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: ????????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stranger: You said I couldn't come in the city like I was, so I changed!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: ????????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stranger: makes an excited little Kweh! sound</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc:.....The Chocobo?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momodi: (who runs the inn) Oh! Is he now? I've heard of this. It's rare, but in some cases if you form a deep bond with a chocobo they can take on a form similar to yours. I'd keep this under your hat if I were you, the slave traders would knaw their own legs off to get a hold of him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: :6772_holdup:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chocobo boy: :blob_aww: Friend!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momodi: Although...'tis strange he's not a rabbit man like you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chocobo boy: That's because I had a friend before. I came to this place looking for her, but the city is so big and hard to survive for a country bird....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momodi: Ah? Well maybe your new friend can help you find her!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: :tumblr_015001c20e6d53e8fca31c3f8: still processing all this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc takes him back to the room, and the chocboy says his name is Nathaniel, and he's trying to find his friend Alix who "just left" their remote village one day. He followed her trail to this city by showing her picture around, but he lost the original drawing and hasn't been able to get the supplies to make another one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc is like "well....I guess I can help you....but no free rides! You gotta help out!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: nodding I'm strong, you can TOTALLY ride me if needed!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: :tumblr_015001c20e6d53e8fca31c3f8:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: You mean....in your chocobo form?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: How else would I mean???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So time passes and they take more odd jobs. Marc can go further outside the city now becuase he has Chocobo Nath to ride, who is faster than walking and has a lot of stamina because bird</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath has been living outside his ENTIRE LIFE so he knows where all the herbs and shit grow. His Botany skill is maxed out so they make a killing gathering stuff</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc is debating a chocobo saddle bag set one day at the market and Nath is like "yeah go ahead and get it, I don't mind"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because his logic is it's the same as Marc's back pack, but for his bird form</span>
</p><p>
  <span>which I mean, it is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between the two of them, they're doing well enough to move out of the inn and into a small apartment, and even get Nath some more drawing stuff so he can make a new picture of Alix</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath tells Marc about his life growing up. He was actually born on a farm and Alix was the farmer's daughter. They were really good friends and he made his first change to human when they were still children</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix's parents considered him one of the family and low key adopted him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix's mom died when they were still young, and her older brother got drafted into the army.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel thinks that's what happened to Alix too when she got old enough, but he isn't sure. She was just gone one day</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't know how long ago that was because his sense of time is different than a human's</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but he says he's walked a LONG ways, and even got on a boat once</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc is sympathetic to his story and promises to help find Alix</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc also ventures that maybe they could get Nathaniel is own bed, but Nath is like "But we're friends! Why wouldn't we share?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: Well you see...sometimes people like to sleep alone. For Privacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: The featherless races are so weird. Who wouldn't want to sleep surounded by their flock?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath is so pure. I love him. He needs to be protected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel's best friend growing up was Alix so he doesn't really understand sexual attraction in non-chocobos because he learned everything he knows about other people from her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grew up on a chobobo ranch though so he DEF knows how chocobos breed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makes sense</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix's dad chooses a rooster and a hen and puts them together, and if they like each other they have eggs. Obviously</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow, King of the End09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pthh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's never met a wild chocobo before. He's only known domesticated ones</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow, King of the End09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are they like the bad boys of the Chocobo world?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and Alix's family treated him like another human</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmmmm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wild chocobos have their own like, customs and stuff (that other races don't understand because they're not chocobos and can't communicate with them)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Domesticated ones are essentially live stock\horses</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So if they've never known anything else, they don't really question it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don't question that they don't get to choose their own mates, or have to live their lives in pens</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's normal to them. Imgaine haveing to scavenge for your own food! Or sleep in the forest, there's predators there!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So I guess like the attitude of a domesticated animal vs that of a wild one? The wild one knows and values it's freedom, but the domesticated is content with it's life</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath is somewhere in the middle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because since he could look human, he wasn't treated like the other chocobos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WAY down the line, when they find Alix and return to the ranch, I want him to introduce Marc to his parents and siblings, who are just normal chocobos</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adghkl</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's got lots of half siblings because his father is a breeding rooster</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: o oh...uh... hello</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: mom, dad, look!! I found a mate!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: :4095_reallybruh:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mom is a show hen, which is why she's Red and not the common yellow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Nath was a normal chocobo, he probably would have become show\breeding stock too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix's ranch breeds mounts for the upper class and not for food so Nath is low key unaware that some places raise chocobos to become food</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:6772_holdup: :689897970740494396:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc at the Kubdel ranch: look at all these chocobos...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rock Child (Boshi)09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel is actually SUPER useful once Marc\the Warrior of Light gets conscripted into the army as an honorary officer because Nath can talk to other chocobos and learn information</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which happens after Marc just casually kills his first god</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In 14 there's these things called "Primals" (basically the summons from the other games) that are worshipped as gods and come down to earth to create Problems</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so they gotta go</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're all super powerful though and can mind control people so the Warrior of Light is special because they can't be mind controlled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They also have an ability called the "echo" that lets them randomly see people's memories\past</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but yeah one day Marc and Nath are doing a delivery a ways out of the main city, and get captured and brought down to these caves to be sacrificed to Ifrit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cultists: Our lord hungers 8)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: Well he's not having chicken or rabbit tonight!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kills a god</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which puts Marc on the radar of the army, and the Sultana asks to see him personally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suprise! It's that Lalafel he saved a month ago</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's like "hey you're pretty damn impressive, want to help us out some more?" and it's all bullshit from there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turns out there's LOTS of gods that need killing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh and a war with the Empire who is using some of these gods to take over</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and an internal war with all the Sultana's advisors plotting to kill her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>just- DRAMA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc, getting pulled into this shit: I just wanted to be a writer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Drama: too bad, you're in this now, rabbit boi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets pulled into this Secret Society that's all about primal slaying</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scions of the Seventh Dawn"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Nathaniel does not understand 60% of all this political stuff and is just like "hey if you have military connections we can find my friend Alix easier!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But back to the Sultana being murdered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It gets pinned on Marc and the Scions, and they have to flee the country</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only ones that make it out are your Pocket Healer Twink (Alphinaud) the secretary of the Scions, Marc, and Nathaniel. Everyone else gets either dead or captured</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Previously you made friends with this uhhhh commander?? Dude in the northern country. Lord Haurchefant who I call Lord Hersey bar because he is a snack and best boy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and he is totally into your Warrior of Light, male or female</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To the point where he gets his family to take you in as wards\part of the house</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he's ur...sugar daddy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>which gets SUPER sad because this ICON dies savng you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and his dad is like "He loved you so much....he would want us to keep helping you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow, King of the End09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phhh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and you just cry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh noooo not the sugar daddy elf man D :</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>like he is the BEST Ok</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You get really emotionally attached to him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but this is MY au and I say his death was bullshi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow, King of the End09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Best boy dies!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not here!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haurchefant: Marc you have become a good friend to me 8)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel:......I am having these feelings of misplaced rage</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should note that Ishgaurd (the northern country) is pretty much Skyrim in looks and the fact that they're at war with the dragons</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this is important becayse they finally find Alix there, who was in fact concripted into the army</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel went to the wrong damn country trying to find her lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oof</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix tells them she left two years ago, and calls Nath a "bird brain" for getting so lost he ended up in another country</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awwww</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's happy to see him though, when she got the letter from her father that he was gone she panicked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they reunite and it's sweet :3686_oa_pussy:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was low key worried he had wandered off and a dragon got him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It happens sometimes, Chocobos are Food</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and Nath is bright red against a snowy backdrop</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the human side of the war where the dragons are NOT at fault....not really....matters between Chocbos and Dragons are that Chocobos are food</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the only area with wild chocobos is under heavy tree cover where they dragons can't fit to hunt them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which the gang does go visit on their journey</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wild Chocobos try to "save" Nath from the humans</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but he's like no guys these are my friends!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wild Chocobo: They wrap you in chains and sit on your back! You are nothing but a slave!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: You guys are so mean</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wild Chocobo: And what about when your become lame or too old to work? Then you become dinner</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel:......Hey guys this chocobo thinks HUMANS eat chocobos isn't that funny?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone else: :6772_holdup:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Guys?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: Viera are vegetarians, don't look at me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix: I don't eat Chocobo if I can avoid it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, I wondered how Marc would get around eating meat, but if Veira are vegetarian...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: when can you not avoid it?!?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean, they're rabbits</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc could go feral and enjoy the taste of blood and flesh idk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not healthy for bunny</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chickens can eat meat though and be fine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's only one type of meat Marc can eat and it's  [redacted]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:8187_emoji_fr_mignion_enerver:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rock Child (Boshi)09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don't worry, that's all I'll say on the matter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gotta keep it clean for the kiddos</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow, King of the End09/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You right tho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/22/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm not sure how Nath feels about eating eggs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since the farm he grew up on was for breeding\raising mounts and not livestock they likely did not harvest eggs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So maybe he's horrified about that too. Scouting mounts are all female because they lay eggs like every day do that's easy food for scouts who might be stranded for weeks at a time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Entire rich story about the Warrior of Light</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;me, ignoring that for Chocobo drama</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow, King of the End09/22/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RIP</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/22/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I skipped like the ENTIRE vanilla story lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow, King of the End09/22/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigger rip</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/22/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a lot of busy work but the bulk of it is: You start out as a punk ass nobody, find a crystal on the ground when you first meet the Sultana (the random Lalafel you save) go on a WILD acid trip- I mean, have a vision</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Get recruited by this secret society because they learn you're Special and gods can't brainwash you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JadeNova7w709/22/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"go on a WILD acid trip"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:8187_emoji_fr_mignion_enerver::ok_hand:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/22/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>go kill like 12 gods</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JadeNova7w709/22/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/22/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Go wreck the Empire's entire life by killing the god they fused into a machine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>National hero!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fanfare</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Big ass party gets thrown where the Sultana pulls you aside for a private word</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no! She's been poisioned!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no! You're being blamed!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>chase sequence ending up in another country</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You discover Capitalism was the real villain all along</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Present Day</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/22/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sultana was poisioned by the rest of the council, who are all merchants and want to stay in power because she was going to dissolve the council and step down as Sultana, starting a democracy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but some of the council is like "wait that's dumb" and switch the poison our for sleepy juice and hid her comotose body</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she's alive and you get to go save her, and yay back to status quo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>there's actually two other major cities but we don't care about them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We care about Nathaniel trying to convince Alix and Marc they should all sleep in the same bed\a pile because they're friends</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix: I'm sorry he doesn't understand how to people. I basically raised him so that's on me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: To be fair i've been enabling him too...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow, King of the End09/22/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good job you two</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/22/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: returns with his saddle bags FULL of produce Hey guys!! I found a lot of stuff...and some Kupo Nuts!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix and Marc: NO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Kupo nuts, I think, are low key like weed to anyone not a moogle)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(unsure about effects on Chocobos)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but the Dravanian Lands (where we are now, post Exile from the Sultana bs) are all snow so it's cooooold</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birds puff out their feathers when they're cold to trap heat and stay toasty</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so Bird Nath is just the big fluffy Poof</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get him special chocobo shoes for the snow so him feets are warm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one area where there are wild chocobos, there are chocobo HUNTERS so when they find out Nath is a Special Chocobo they're like :eyes:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix: At least one of us is with him at all times</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: nodding furiously</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there's also a market specialized for Chocobo things (feed, harness, barding ect)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the guy who runs the feed stall is like "Holy SHIT a chocobo I can talk to. Here, have a sample of EVERYTHING and tell me what you like best :notepad_spiral: :eyes:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel, living his best life: :blob_aww:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix: teasing him You're going to be a Fat Chocobo when we leave this settlement</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: Not carrying you, Marc, and all your stuff I'm not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix: Hey what are you trying to say?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: You guys weigh like, 140 lbs each PLUS your armor and weapons PLUS your camping shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: There's a reason I can split boulders with one kick in my bird form</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/22/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath is shredded, Nath has an eight pack</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/27/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: I am, literally, carrying this entire team. You guys would have failed months ago without me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: Without you I would probably still be barely scraping by in Ul'dah doing odd jobs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix: Don't you have that special rare power?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: Echo??? Yeah, but it's not that rare. I know like, five other people who can use it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the entire reason they're still in Ishgard after Marc's name is cleared for killing the Sultana is they're trying to bring peace between the dragons and Ishgaurdians</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which pretty much everyone is down for EXCEPT the church because then how do they control people?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And ONE dragon on the other side who is batshit crazy becayse like hundreds of years ago humans killed his mate (who was also his sister?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they go to see this OTHER dragon who was there for the whole ordeal and are like "Hey can you like, tell your brother to stop being a cuck?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and he's like "no I'm sad because I was in love with a human and she asked me to eat her, so I did"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>like, literally eat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>which was supposed to be some sort of "now we're together forever" bullshit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but anyone who knows anatomy knows they were only together until he took a shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BUT ANYWAY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They show up and the dragon is like "you wont win me over by brining me a snack"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: I am a Certified God Killer and if you even LOOK at my chocobo again you will be joining your lover in HELL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/27/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am not making this up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>this is the literal plot of the game</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blame the sqaure enix team for the dragon vore BS I'm just here for the gay chocobo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who does NOT want to be a chicken dinner, thank you very much</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This poor bird is stressed enough just BEING in the dravonian lands, and talking to dragons</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clings to Marc constantly and wont let go</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix: Aw come on Nath, what's there to be so nervous about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath, glued to Marc's side: DRAGONS. I HAVE DRAGONS TO BE NERVOUS ABOUT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖10/01/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc, also low key a prey animal</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This shit is making me nervous, gif</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When they go visit the moogles, both Nath and Marc are estatic because FINALLY another group of beings that are vegetarians!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The downside: Moogles are freaks and practically live off Kupo nuts, which are drugs to any other race</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)10/01/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group trip balls for like three days straight because of this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖10/01/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where the moogles live is a collection of floating islands in the clouds</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the bright side, Nathaniel discovers he;s finally old enough to fly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>downside is a killed migraine when the high ends</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖10/04/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course Nathaniel uses his new powers for evil</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: Alix have you seen Nath? I can't find him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix: gives a wearing sigh at points upwards</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: proudly perched on top of a building</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They keep finding him in locations a person shouldn't logically be able to get to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖10/04/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cute idea I also had was they end up finding a dead chocobo in the wild somewhere, and everyone is sad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then there hear some peeping coming from a nearby bush, and Nath is like ZOOM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and they find a nest with a newly hatched chocochick. The dead chocobo was trying to protect it's nest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want it to be a black chocochick so Nath can be like "This is obviously my and Marc's child. It's black like his hair and a chocobo like me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JadeNova7w710/04/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>perfect</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖10/04/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: nervous laugh A baby? Since when are we even mated?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: What do you mean we're not mated? Alix approves and you LOVE all the shiny things I bring you!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix: :2112_HD_wheeze_emoji:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: :tumblr_015001c20e6d53e8fca31c3f8:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: thinks back to how affectionate Nath is with him, always messing with his hair "grooming" him, bringing him gifts, getting defensive of him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: Oh my god, you've been flirting with me in Chocobo this entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix: still busting up AND YOU NEVER NOTICED</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: staring at the chocochick in Nathaniel's arms Oh my god I'm a dad now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JadeNova7w710/04/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>alix is borderline dying of laughter at this point</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖10/04/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's just on the ground wheezing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately they have to leave the chick at like, Alix's farm because the life they live is too dangerous for a baby chocobo and they wouldn't always be able to protect it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they make sure to visit often</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)10/04/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adgjk that's too cute</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: I can't believe we had a child before we even had sex</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: what does that have to do with having a child?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix: :2112_HD_wheeze_emoji: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: :4095_reallybruh:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖10/04/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nah, he grew up on a breeding farm he knows what sex is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)10/04/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aghl okay, good, I was worried there for a second</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix is living her nest life here, with her best friend and built in free entertainment</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You mentioned she was drafted as a soldier, but what skills does she have? Or what type of fighter is she?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖10/04/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmmm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖10/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably something mele but what is the question</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)10/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i think it would be hilarious if short little Alix wielded a huge axe or sword, but as I've never played a Final Fantasy game, I wouldn't know what class she could be ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖10/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiator?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖10/26/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I WOULD say she's a Dragoon since Ishgard, but Dragoons are dicks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The culmination of Heavensward is you overthrowing the church government and making the city and dragons friends again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After like, a LOT of murder</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So much murder</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then next expansion you get to go to Final Fantasy Japan!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We're going to ignore the reasons why</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a small town there you can help rebuild and that's going to be the focus for now</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>